hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 77
The twenty-fifth episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-seventh in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on September 10, 2010. It adapts the last part of Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, part 2 as well as the ending to The Story of Italy's Big Brother and The Austrian Anschluss. Plot Summary Boss and Henchman Romano expresses annoyance at returning to Spain's house, though he is interrupted by the bookshelf falling again from his attempt at cleaning. He then overhears Spain being scolded by his boss for rescuing him from Turkey, as they've wound up in debt due to all the money he spent. The boss proceeds to pinch Spain's face and threatens that there will be trouble if he doesn't learn to spend wisely. Spain tries to argue that Romano is "special", but is simply threatened and scolded more. Romano listens from afar and realizes that Spain had done such a special thing for him. Spain decides that he'll go to sleep early, but finds Romano at his bedroom doorway with a pillow. He asks Romano if he'd like for them to sleep together, but becomes irritated when Romano simply jumps onto his bed with the pillow, ignoring the question. He scolds Romano for "taking over the bed" and pleads for him to stop being so direct about his hatred, but then hears Romano give a muffled "thanks" from the pillow. Spain is in disbelief, though he decides that Romano has some cute points after all. He starts to ruffle Romano's hair, oblivious to the fact that the smaller doesn't like being touched, and says that it's okay as long as Romano realizes his boss is strong and "cool". Spain then grabs hold of Romano's haircurl and starts to yank it while he says it would be nice if Romano was always so honest. Suddenly, Romano becomes angered and violently headbutts Spain in the stomach, screaming, 'CHIGIIIII!'. He then proceeds to rant at him, telling Spain not to touch his curl. Let's Try Escaping! A quick recap of the Italy brothers being captured in Episode 63 is shown, followed by their current situation: Veneziano and Romano attempt to escape from England's captivity. Veneziano watches as the lookout, while Romano screams at Spain over the phone to come bail them out. Spain replies that it's "impossible" for him to do so, while Romano yells at him to cut it out and remember what he (Romano) did for Spain in his civil war. Romano yells repeatedly for Spain to stop his lies, while Veneziano becomes frightened that they'll be found out by the guards (due to his brother's loudness). Spain apologizes for not being able to come rescue them and gives the reason that his boss wants him to make 500 roses. Immediately, the boss yells that if Spain has time to talk on the phone, he's got plenty of time to make more roses. The narrator explains that Spain was extremely poor around that time, and though Germany expected him to dispatch several troops, Spain's boss had outrageous collateral demands which prevented Germany from relying on them. She adds that Spain dispatched a few soldiers in the end, but eventually went neutral. In a final note, the narrator states that, initially, Spain was not allowed to enter the United Nations due to the minimal participation in the war and that Spain was quite pitiful. Post-Credits Teaser: Anti-French Aristocrat France pops up to gloat about Austria being a "peasant", though Austria says he'll consider it a compliment. France then decides to take a photograph of himself with the "fallen aristocrat", as Austria comments that the other doesn't seem to have much of a life. France snaps a photograph, but becomes disappointed when Austria turned out looking more attractive than him. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Spain *South Italy (as Chibiromano and as an adult) *North Italy *France *Austria *'Spain's bosses', medieval and WWII-era Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *North and South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Spain: Go Inoue *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Joanna of Castile: Michiko Neya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Spain: Dave Trosko *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Joanna of Castile: Stephanie Young Trivia *In the original Boss Spain strips equivalent to this episode, Romano wore a short-sleeved shirt for his servant uniform, and he was also intended to be naked in the bedroom scene. However, in the anime adaptation, Romano is depicted wearing the long-sleeved pink top with his servant uniform, and appears wearing a lime green tank top to bed and darker green shorts. Spain was also originally shirtless in the comic and wore a rosary, though the anime depicts him wearing a red tank top instead. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of Russia. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes